Sunshine in Her Eyes
by stillewolfie
Summary: Pembicaraan itu terjadi akibat derasnya hujan. — AU. Naruto/Sakura.


**Normal POV**

Sakura hampir berteriak ketika mendengar suara bel telah terdengar.

Terlalu fokus akan pelajaran biologi yang disampaikan oleh Shizune-_sensei_ nyaris membuatnya lepas. Gadis itu mengerjap, ia mengambil pena yang terjatuh seiring dengan gerakan teman-teman kelas membereskan barang-barang mereka. Bercengkrama begitu bahagia setelah mendengar pengumuman Shizune-_sensei_ mengenai laporan yang akan diserahkan dua minggu ke depan. Ia melirik ke samping kanan, mendapati langit yang tak lagi cerah akibat hujan terus mengguyur kota dari siang sampai sekarang.

"Sakura," Ketika merasakan tepukan pelan pada bahu, yang dimaksud melirik pada atensi yang membuatnya tersenyum. Yamanaka Ino sudah ada di sana, berdiri di samping meja sekaligus menatap heran. "Ingin pulang bersama?"

Sakura menusuk kedua permata biru milik salah satu sahabatnya. Ino menaikkan alis ketika mendengar jawaban yang tidak pernah ia pikirkan. "Maaf, tapi aku harus piket."

"Eh?" Jelas, Ino bingung seketika. "Bukankah jadwalmu hari Senin? Ini 'kan hari Kamis—"

"Menggantikan Hinata, Ino." Singkat. Pun tidak ada jawaban setelahnya. Keduanya bertatapan sebentar dengan ekspresi berlawanan. Wajah Ino sedikit mengeras saat mendengar nama seseorang telah disebut dari bibir kecil milik Sakura. Gadis berambut dedaunan musim semi mencoba mengabaikan perubahan itu dengan cara merapikan beberapa buku catatan yang tergeletak di atas meja. "Apa kau tidak sadar bahwa dia tidak masuk hari ini?" Sakura tersenyum jenaka. "Tanpa berpikir pun kau pasti tahu apa alasannya."

Mereka kembali bertatapan dengan suara ribut dari teman-teman lainnya sebagai latar belakang. Sakura masih tersenyum—entah, itu bukan senyuman kebaikan—dengan Ino, yang masih diam beserta ekspresi kaku yang terlihat kentara. Kembali, gadis pirang berambut panjang mendengus—menahan kesal. Ia melepas 'tepukan sahabat' pada bahu Sakura tanpa aba-aba. "Terserahmu saja." — ia pun pergi dari sana, menyusul keberadaan Karin dan Tenten yang telah menunggu di depan pintu kelas sembari mengibas rambut pirang kebanggaannya.

Sakura tidak membalas. Ia memang tidak berniat dari awal.

Kembali, ia menatap ke samping kanan, terdiam. Kedua permata hijau meredup sebagai tanda bahwa ia tidak menyukai cuaca yang terjadi di depan mata. Mengabaikan salah satu pasangan muda-mudi yang membahas tentang di mana mereka akan bercinta nanti malam, ia menghela napas sambil berjalan ke depan. Papan tulis yang berisikan tentang berbagai teori mengenai subtensi genetika diperhatikan dari awal, mencoba untuk ingat-ingat sebagai pembelajaran yang akan ia ulang ketika pulang, Sakura dengan cepat menghapus semua tulisan itu dan membersihkan tangannya dari bercakan tinta yang tak sengaja terkena pada telapak tangan.

Sakura menutup mata. Ia mencoba untuk merasakan segalanya dari seluruh panca indera,

— di sana, tidak ada lagi orang; di sana, ia sendirian.

— di sana, ia berusaha untuk mengabaikan suara tak berguna yang kebetulan lewat dan tidak pantas untuk diperbincangkan.

Sakura berjalan ke sudut kelas, di mana tumpukan sapu dan tongkat pel yang tidak tersusun rapi berada. Ia menyumpahi setiap orang yang mendapat jadwal piket kemarin karena tidak bisa menjaga barang-barang kelas dengan baik. _Tidak bertanggung jawab sama sekali_, pikirnya murka. Segera, gadis itu mengikat rambut dan mulai melakukan proses pembersihan.

Sakura tidak berbohong. Ia bersungguh-sungguh untuk mengganti jadwal teman baiknya itu.

Ketika sapu mulai bergerak vertikal, otak masih mencoba untuk berputar.

— terkutuklah mereka, yang sudah menyakiti Hinata sampai tidak bisa membuatnya berjalan.

.

.

.

**SUNSHINE IN HER EYES**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sunshine in Her Eyes by stillewolfie**

**Naruto U. & Sakura H.**

OOC, alternate universe, typos, etc.

.

.

.

Satu jam berkutat pada debu dan kotoran, hela napas penuh kelegaan adalah sebuah pertanda.

Hujan masih membasahi Konoha, memberikan kesan dingin dan kesedihan pada setiap orang yang sedang berpikir berbagai hal tak masuk akal. Kedua permata hijau bagai _emerald_ melirik ke kanan—ke jendela kelas, memberikan pandangan akan langit mendung dengan awan keabuan.

Ia menghela napas keras. _Akan kujenguk besok saja_, pikirnya kemudian.

Sakura meletakkan kain basah yang telah ia gunakan untuk membersihkan setiap meja kelas. Sentuhan terakhir ia kibaskan benda itu ke jendela terdekat agar bisa kering lebih cepat. Kemudian, ia mendekat ke ember yang ada di samping lemari dan menjatuhkan kain tersebut begitu saja. Ia berjalan menuju meja yang dipenuhi oleh tas serta buku yang berantakan—meja miliknya.

Sakura membereskan segalanya dalam diam. Ia mendengar rintik-rintik hujan yang mengenai pohon serta atap dengan seksama—mencoba untuk menjadikan hal itu berupa hiburan semata. Pikiran masih berkelana entah ke mana—tapi tentu saja, sama sekali tidak jauh-jauh tentang fakta mengenai Hyuuga Hinata, salah satu teman terdekat yang kini berbaring tak berdaya di rumah sakit pusat kota.

Memori mencoba untuk berputar ulang, kembali ke masa dua puluh empat jam sebelum Sakura di sana dan membersihkan kelas. Di mana, sekuat ingatan berbicara, ia hanya melihat gadis berambut gelap terlihat minta tolong kepadanya—merentangkan tangan. Sakura berusaha untuk menggapainya, mencoba untuk menyelamatkan. Ia menangis saat melihat ekspresi ketakutan yang tercetak jelas oleh perempuan sulung dari keturunan terhormat.

"_Ino, apa-apaan kau? Lepaskan Hinata! Kau gila!?"_

"_Apa? Kau membelanya dari pada aku!? Justru kau yang gila, Sakura! Dia merebut Sasuke dariku!"_

— genggaman pada kotak pensil mengerat. Tanpa sadar, ia sudah menyumpah-nyumpah.

"_Ino—astaga, Sasuke menyukai Hinata! Bukan Hinata yang menyukainya! Harusnya kau marah pada playboy keparat itu, Sialan! Sekarang, lepaskan dia!"_

"_Kalau tidak suka, kenapa dia masih mencoba untuk menggodanya, huh? Buka matamu lebar-lebar, Sakura. Dia ini jalang, seorang pelacur sampah! Kau tidak boleh berdekatan dengannya!"_

"_Tutup mulutmu! Kau tidak berhak menyebut Hinata seperti itu! Justru kau lebih parah, lebih bodoh! Apa kau sudah buta, hah? Sasuke benar-benar tidak pantas untukmu, juga Hinata—"_

"_DIAM!"_

_Ah._

Sakura menarik napas keras. Ia menutup kedua mata.

"_S-Sakura-chan…"_

Kedua permata hijau terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"…_tidak apa-apa."_

— lalu, setelah itu semua terjadi; pelan, lambat, namun menghentak.

Sakura berdesis kesal, mencoba untuk memendam emosi yang sudah meluap-luap.

— _terkutuklah dia, Yamanaka Ino._

Sakura mengingat bagaimana kejadian bagai adegan diperlambat. Ino melepaskan Hinata di ujung lantai tiga, berdekatan dengan ruang akrobat—di mana di sana hanya memiliki pembatas rapuh karena sudah terlalu tua. Ia tahu, ia sadar, ia paham, ia mengingat; bagaimana tangan Ino menghempaskan badan kecil Hinata dan membiarkannya terjatuh tanpa belas kasihan. Hinata terjatuh dari ketinggian, Ino menatapnya dengan penuh amarah, Sakura yang berusaha untuk melepas cengkraman Karin yang menghalanginya, serta permintaan maaf dari Keluarga Yamanaka berupa materi suap pada kepala sekolah agar anaknya tidak ditahan dan mempermalukan nama keluarga.

— _sialan_.

Sakura menggelengkan kepala, berusaha untuk menghilangkan kalimat-kalimat kotor yang ingin sekali ditujukan pada mantan sahabatnya. Gadis itu tidak menyangka, hanya karena satu pria bodoh berambut ayam, persahabatan mereka harus hancur tanpa adanya suatu usaha. Ino terlalu buta akan cinta, Sakura yang terlalu egois untuk bersikap netral, Hinata yang terlalu baik dan pemaaf; mereka tidak cocok, mereka bodoh, mereka idiot.

Tanpa sadar, Sakura kembali terduduk—menatap hujan. Ia perhatikan rintikan deras tiada henti yang terus menghujami segala sesuatu di dalam dunia. Bagai berkat, bagai kehadiran, bagai anugerah yang melimpah—fenomena itu datang, terjatuh, terjerumus, bergabung menjadi satu. Tetes demi tetes akan berkumpul ke suatu wadah untuk membentuk perkumpulan air, mengalir, membasahi tanah guna membantu proses fotosintesis tumbuhan, memberikan sumber mineral untuk binatang, serta ketenangan bagi seluruh umat manusia yang istirahat di rumah mereka. Sakura pun sama—menikmatinya. Ia hanya diam di sana, melamun tanpa sebab.

**Srek.**

Sakura menyadari bahwa pintu kelas telah terbuka. Udara di tengkuk bergerak, pertanda bahwa ia tak lagi sendirian. Hanya saja, ketika langkah mulai mendekat, gadis itu sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melirik siapa orang yang berhasil mengganggu ketenangannya dalam menikmati hujan.

Kursi di depan ditarik sedikit kasar, jarak pun terasa lebih dekat. Kedua mata hijau mendelik sembari berdecak. Ia menemukan seorang lawan jenis dengan rambut jabrik berambut pirang, berkulit cokelat, tiga garis kucing di masing-masing pipi sebagai tanda kelahiran, serta dua permata biru berupa luasnya lautan—tersenyum kepadanya, hanya untuknya.

Haruno Sakura menghela napas, Uzumaki Naruto terkekeh-kekeh seperti manusia tidak berakal.

"Sakura-_chaaan_~" Naruto memanggil, sedikit manja. "Kenapa di sini? Diam sambil menikmati hujan, ya? Rasanya adegan seperti ini pernah terjadi di drama yang ditonton ibuku kemarin sore—"

"Ada apa, Naruto?" Sakura menegapkan badan. Ia terlalu malas mendengar suara melengking dari teman masa kecilnya. Gadis itu bersyukur karena pihak akademik memutuskan untuk tidak menjadikan mereka satu kelas. Satu angkatan, para guru, penjaga sekolah, sampai satpam gerbang pun tahu seberapa lengket sikap Naruto kepada Sakura. Lelaki itu terlalu bergantung padanya—menyontek, membantunya belajar, mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, membuat laporan, sampai di tahap mereka digosipkan akan menikah setelah lulus akibat kedekatan yang terkesan tidak masuk akal. Karena itulah, di tahun terakhir, Naruto tidak dibiarkan satu kelas dengan Sakura, itu berguna untuk membantu karakter pemuda berambut pirang agar bisa lebih mandiri dan tertata. _Yah, sejujurnya, Sakura juga merasa lega, karena di sini dialah pihak yang paling dirugikan. _"Aku tidak bawa payung. Kalau mau pulang, kau bisa berlari, 'kan? Larimu lebih cepat dariku." — sedikit sarkas, namun ia bisa apa? Sakura benar-benar ingin sendirian.

"Jangan jutek begitu, nanti cantiknya hilang lho." Naruto tersenyum bodoh saat melihat Sakura melotot marah ke arahnya, emosi tersirat terlihat menggebu tanpa diperintah. "Aku ingin menemanimu di sini, tidak apa 'kan?"

"Untuk apa?" Sakura menopang dagu dengan telapak tangan. "Aku tidak butuh siapa-siapa sekarang. Aku akan pulang setelah hujannya berhenti, Naruto."

"Kalau begitu, aku juga akan menunggunya sampai berhenti." Naruto memajukan wajah, meletakkan kepala ke atas meja Sakura, melirik pada wajah cantik teman masa kecilnya yang begitu indah dari segala sisi penglihatan. "Aku tidak tega meninggalkanmu saat kau banyak pikiran seperti sekarang."

Sakura terdiam sebentar, sebelum ia tersenyum tipis guna menenangkan hati dan yakin bahwa semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja. "Aku tidak apa, jangan khawatir."

"Ada sesuatu di dalam pikiranmu, aku jadi khawatir."

Sakura mengatupkan bibir, menatap dingin Naruto yang juga menatapnya serius—tidak terlalu serius, sih. Pemuda itu hanya cemas. Ia khawatir pada Sakura yang akhir-akhir ini tidak bersemangat seperti biasa.

"Aku yakin kau sedang memikirkan Hyuuga," Naruto berucap, kalimat itu berhasil menusuk hati Sakura. "Aku juga tidak menyangka Ino bisa melakukan hal sekejam dan tak bermoral seperti itu. Maksudku, kalian selalu bersama-sama sejak masuk SMA. Sekarang? Kalian malah bertengkar hanya karena si _Teme_ yang memang tidak ada bagus-bagusnya."

"Kalian?" Sakura mendengus, wajahnya mengeras. "Aku tidak, Naruto. Aku membencinya."

"Dulu kau sempat menyukainya, 'kan?"

"Itu dulu, sekarang tidak."

"Tapi tetap saja pernah."

"Naruto!"

"Iya iya … maaf."

Sakura memijit kepalanya. Ia muak membayangkan wajah datar Uchiha Sasuke, salah satu jejeran murid populer yang bertanding secara langsung dengan Sabaku Gaara mengenai berapa banyak gadis yang bisa mereka kencani dalam satu bulan, siapa yang bisa menarik hati Nobuyuki Shion lebih cepat, siapa yang berhasil tidur dengan Kurenai-_sensei_ dan mendapatkan nomor ponselnya, siapa yang lebih awal untuk mendapatkan hati dari siswi cupu seperti Hyuuga Hinata. Karena taruhan itu, karena kebodohan mereka berdua, karena nafsu bejat yang tidak bisa ditahan, satu persahabatan telah terlepas begitu saja—hancur, berkeping-keping, tidak dapat diperbaiki lagi.

Sakura menggigit bibir, lelehan air telah muncul dan membuat Naruto terdiam, menatapnya tak percaya.

"Hei," Naruto memegang lengan Sakura yang berusaha menutupi wajah. Di matanya, Sakura yang sedang menangis dapat terlihat dengan mudah. "Lihat aku. Sakura-_chan_, lihat aku."

— genggamannya terasa hangat. _Sakura terhenyak tanpa suara._

Naruto memegang pergelangan lengan kanan Sakura. Gadis itu tidak merasa risih karena mereka sudah sering bersentuhan tanpa merasa malu akibat pertemanan yang sudah terjadi sejak kecil. Pemuda berambut pirang tersenyum lembut, Sakura pun mengernyitkan alis karena melihat sikap si pirang yang tiba-tiba seperti itu. "Lepaskan tanganmu, Naruto. Kau tahu aku tidak suka disentuh."

"Tapi aku suka menyentuhmu," Genggaman mereka justru mengerat, tapi tidak menyakitkan. _Demi Tuhan, Naruto akan menebas kepalanya sendiri kalau ia menyakiti gadis itu sedikit saja._ "Aku tidak mau kau menangis hanya karena kesalahan yang tidak kau lakukan, Sakura-_chan_."

"Aku tidak menangis," Sakura malah mencoba menaikkan ingusnya yang terlihat dari ujung hidung. Terlihat begitu jelas kalau ia sedang bersedih, menangis, merana seperti perawan yang sedang patah hati. Naruto sampai dibuat menahan tawa dalam diri. "Aku hanya … bingung."

"Tidak perlu bingung," Naruto berkata, spontan. "Dari kejadian ini kau tersadar 'kan, kalau Ino bukan anak baik-baik?" Ia menghela napas. "Aku juga kaget, padahal dia sangat cocok denganmu—kalian sama-sama berisik," Sebelum Sakura sempat memelototinya lagi, ia melanjutkan, "Tapi yah, dia berani menjatuhkan teman baiknya sendiri dari lantai tiga. Kurasa, itu adalah alasan yang kuat untuk memberi kesimpulan bahwa kau harus menjauhinya, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura mengalihkan pandangan, hatinya sedikit tersayat. _Naruto benar, tapi entah kenapa di sini terdapat perasaan janggal di dalam hatinya._ "Dia sahabatku, Naruto. Teman pertamaku. Aku tidak bisa—"

"Bagaimana dengan Hyuuga?"

Sakura terdiam, tidak berkedip, ia biarkan tetesan air mata perlahan turun ke pipi dan jatuh dari dagu—membasahi meja.

"Dia adalah pihak yang paling tersakiti," Naruto menghela napas pasrah. Ia mengingat bagaimana gadis dari Keluarga Hyuuga itu terjatuh dari lantai atas. Kebetulan, Naruto ada di sana—ia baru saja keluar dari kantin bersama Kiba untuk membeli minuman dingin. Kedua pria yang dimaksud tengah melihat dengan seksama, menatapnya tak menyangka, reaksi tubuh sampai terjadi begitu lambat. Naruto dan Kiba tidak berhasil menyelamatkan Hinata yang terjatuh, sehingga mereka hanya bisa menjadi saksi bagaimana tubuh kecilnya terhempas dan menabrak aspal lapangan yang begitu dingin, begitu tebal, begitu keras. _Sungguh, itu sangat mengerikan._ "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan reaksinya kalau kau masih membela Ino, Sakura-_chan_. Aku memang tidak dekat dengan Hyuuga, jadi kau pasti lebih mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya."

Tidak ada jawaban. Hujan masih berani untuk membasahi dunia. Gemerlap bintang mulai terlihat, tanda bahwa sore akan menjelang dalam beberapa menit ke depan. Tetapi, di sana, keduanya hanya diam—membeku. Sakura tanpa suara terlihat menghilangkan jejak air mata yang muncul, tetapi hati kian runtuh kala mendengar penjelasan Naruto yang amat menusuk ulu. Gelap, tidak ada yang ingin beranjak untuk menyalakan lampu. Kelas itu kosong, hening, sunyi, tidak ada satu orang pun yang berani untuk memasuki.

Naruto sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk menghasut atau apapun. Ia hanya cemas jika Sakura masih berdekatan dengan Ino. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan gadis centil itu lakukan apabila Sakura memutuskan untuk terus bersamanya. Ini demi dia, teman masa kecilnya yang sama sekali tidak peka. Ia tidak mau ada apa-apa terhadap gadis itu ketika mereka berpisah—saat Sakura lepas dari jangkauannya. Mereka sudah besar, memiliki perbedaan lingkungan. Naruto dengan teman-temannya, begitu pula dengan Sakura. Tidak ada yang membuat mereka bisa dekat seperti sebelumnya. Tetapi, pemuda berambut pirang tidak akan membiarkan hubungan mereka terputus begitu saja. Karena itulah, ia lepas genggamannya pada gadis berambut khas musim semi tanpa pemberitahuan. Sakura pun tidak keberatan, justru ia lega karena teman bodohnya itu tak lagi membuatnya tidak aman.

"Sakura-_chan_."

Yang dipanggil menyahut, namun tidak menatap secara langsung. Gadis itu lebih memilih sibuk mengelusi pergelangan lengan yang baru saja disentuh. "Kenapa?"

"Coba tebak."

Sakura melirik dibalik poninya yang panjang. "Tebak apa?"

Di sana, Naruto tidak bersuara. Sakura juga menunggu dengan sabar. Entah dari mana, curahan sinar mulai terlihat dari langit yang bercahaya—hujan telah menghilang tanpa dirasakan. Sakura sempat mengabaikan, pun Naruto demikian.

"Kau tidak mau menebaknya?"

"Tidak," Jawab Sakura, singkat. "Aku terlalu lelah untuk berpikir."

"Oke," Naruto mengangguk ringan. Sakura mengerjap ketika melihat pemuda itu tersenyum kembali, sebuah senyum yang memiliki jutaan arti. "Kau tahu 'kan, kalau aku menyukaimu?"

Tanpa disangka-sangka, kedua bola hijau itu melebar—membola.

"Hah?" Sakura yakin telinganya masih normal. "Kau bilang apa?"

"Aku menyukaimu," Ulangnya. "—sangat. Aku sangat, sangat, _sangat_, menyukaimu."

Curahan matahari mulai terlihat di antara awan keabuan, menciptakan gradiasi indah yang menyelusup masuk dari celah jendela. Matahari mulai tenggelam, bintang pun semakin muncul ke permukaan, nyanyian burung terdengar akan sebuah pertanda kehidupan.

— hanya saja, tidak untuk satu pasang muda-mudi yang masih terduduk dengan posisi berhadapan.

Udara berhembus, Sakura terpana. Tidak perlu waktu lama, ia mendengus begitu saja.

"Kau gila?" Sakura menarik napas begitu dalam. _Demi kakek buyutnya, pernyataan tadi sangatlah tidak memiliki dasar!_ "Jangan harap aku akan menemuimu lagi, Naruto."

Naruto mengerjap, setelah itu terkejut kala Sakura bergerak—membereskan segalanya. Gadis itu berniat pulang, ia memutuskan untuk menjenguk Hinata esok hari kalau cuaca mendukung pemikiran. Ia meninggalkan Naruto di sana, tanpa menengok ke belakang, sebelum suara pemuda itu berhasil mengacaukan akal serta batinnya.

"Sakura-_chan_."

— entah kenapa, langkahnya terhenti.

— ia tidak sadar, betapa muramnya wajah Naruto saat itu.

"Aku serius," Perlahan, senyum terukir, _amat tipis_. "Aku selalu serius terhadap apapun yang berkaitan denganmu. Jadi, berpikirlah—"

— rona mendadak ada, gadis yang dimaksud terkejut kala merasakan jantungnya mulai berdentum-dentum tidak jelas.

"Aku akan menunggu. _Pasti_."

— tidak dijawab.

Sakura terlanjur pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Naruto yang menghela napas seolah lega.

Pemuda itu menatap ke kanan, ke arah tenggelamnya sang tata surya. Ia bertopang dagu sembari menikmati angin yang berhembus mengenai wajah.

Gadis yang disukai pun berlari keluar, meninggalkan gedung dengan wajah luar biasa merah.

Cinta itu perlahan ada—tumbuh dari perasaan, menuju akal, mampir ke mata, hingga berhenti tepat pada hati yang sedang kalut sampai membuatnya berdebar tanpa alasan.

.

.

_a tone different from a blushed face  
why i don't want to see good things_

_if you step back, come two steps  
you changed me like an iron wall_

**inspired** by – red velvet; **love is the way  
the reve festival: day ii full album soundtrack**

.

.

_**ended**_

.

.

**A/N**: berasal dari peristiwa nyata. sempat teringat kejadian tragis saat sekolah. tapi entah kenapa, karakter naruto di sini membuat saya tiba-tiba rindu ketika hari menjelang malam.

**mind to review?**


End file.
